Beauty and the Beast
by haley.futch.3
Summary: Bella gets sick and Edward comes over to take care of her. She decides to watch Beauty and the Beast and tells Edward it's her favorite movie because the movie reminds her of her relationship with him.


Hello :) This is my very first _Twilight _story. Read, Review, and I hope you enjoy! I do not own _Twilight_ or any of the characters here.

"Carlisle," I spoke urgently as I walked into our house.

_"What is it son?" _I heard in my thoughts. I walked into his office and saw a worried look on his face.

"It's Bella. She's burning up and she just threw up a few minutes ago. I don't know what's wrong with her," I said panicking.

"Edward, calm down," he said soothingly, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "_I'll drive over and check her over to make sure she's okay. Is Charlie still at the house?" _ his thoughts echoed in my mind.

"No. He left about an hour ago. I'm going to go back to Bella. I'll meet you there," I said as I ran out of his office and down the stairs at vampire speed, heading towards the forest.

As I continued to run through the forest heading to Bella's house, I was stricken with worry. What could have happened to my Bella during the short time that I had been gone? At least running, I would get there faster than I would have if I would have taken my Volvo. I was relieved to find that Bella had not gotten sicker while I had been absent, but the obvious fact that she had not gotten any better either, quickly washed away that relief.

Fortunately, I heard Carlisle's car pull into the driveway a few minutes later. In only a few seconds he was knocking on Bella's closed door.

"Come in," I said quietly, continuing to rhythmically stroke Bella's hair and face. Carlisle entered, black doctor's bag in hand, which he set down on Bella's cluttered desk. "Edward if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you stepped out for a minute so that Bella can have some privacy while I examine her." I sighed, not wanting to leave, but wanting to do what was best for her, I kissed her forehead and headed for the door. "_Don't worry Edward, she'll be fine,_" he thought.

Once downstairs, I paced the living room, wishing I knew what was going on. I really did want to give Bella her privacy but it isn't exactly easy to block out someone's thoughts when you're paranoid. I couldn't help but listen in to Carlisle's thoughts as he carried out the examination that I had requested. "_Hmm…it looks like it's just a 24 hour virus, but all the symptoms point to mono. I think I should do a blood test just to make sure it isn't mono."_

Mono? How would Bella have gotten mono? I was aware, from completing medical school twice, that mono is spread through saliva and tears. Bella didn't wear glasses and therefore couldn't have gotten it that way and the only person she kissed was almost indestructible and could not get sick. "Why would she have mono? How would she have gotten it?" I asked. It was too low for a human to hear but I knew Carlisle could hear me.

"_She said her, Jessica, and Angela shared a soda the other day at the mall. If one of them had the virus they could have passed it to her. But then of course they would be showing symptoms of being sick as well. The chances she has it are very slim but I want to check, just to be sure." _ I ran up the stairs at a human pace and walked into her bedroom with out showing common courtesy and knocking, as Carlisle had. If Bella was going to be pricked with a needle, I was going to be there with her, to support her. Carlisle couldn't stop me.

Carlisle didn't protest my entrance as he dug through his bag looking for the things he would need to do the blood test. I sat down on the bed and pulled Bella into my lap. She leaned back into me and grabbed both of my cold hands with her burning ones. "Bella, Carlisle wants to do a blood test to see if you have mono," I explained gently, rubbing small circles into the back of her hand. She nodded showing that she understood but she didn't say anything.

Carlisle walked over to the bed carrying a tray that had all the supplies laid out on it. Bella flinched at the sight of the needle and I squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry Bella. Edward is going to stay here with you. You're going to be fine," he said soothingly to Bella, pulling her face up to look at him. She nodded and relaxed back in my arms.

Carlisle wrapped a tourniquet around her arm and wiped the crease of her elbow with an alcohol swab. I knew Bella couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood and that she hated needles, so I wasn't at all surprised when she turned and buried her face into my chest. When the needle pierced her skin, she flinched again and squeezed my hand as hard as she could. The smell of her freshly exposed blood made my throat burn and I had to fight to contain the monster within me. I could see the slight look of concern in Carlisle's eyes but because I loved her, I knew I could control myself.

Carlisle removed the needle from Bella's arm. He wiped up the remaining bit of blood and then wrapped it in a bandage. I was just as relieved as she was when the bandage had been secured.

"I'm going to take these samples to the lab," he said, speaking to both of us. He turned to Bella. "Bella, you need to rest. Take it easy, and you'll feel better soon," he said smiling at Bella. He then turned to me. "I trust that Edward can take care of you. You have the best caretaker there is," he chuckled.

"Thank-you Carlisle. Please let me know the results of Bella's test as soon as you can," I said, reassuming my position and continuing to stroke her face and hair.

"I will. _Don't worry Edward. She'll be fine." _ He thought reassuringly.

We laid there like that for about an hour and a half. Bella slept, laying against me and I continued to stroke her. A buzzing in my pocket broke me from my rhythm and I opened my phone to see a text from Alice. "Carlisle says Bella's tests were negative. It's just a minor virus." I breathed a sigh of relief. Mono would have lasted a lot longer and I couldn't stand seeing my Bella sick.

Bella stirred next to me. "How was your nap, love?" I asked.

"Good," she sighed. She leaned up to kiss me and I leaned down to kiss her back. "Can we watch a movie?" she asked.

"Of course, love. What would you like to watch?" I asked her as I picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs at a human pace.

"Beauty and the Beast," she said. I placed her on the couch and rummaged through the DVD cabinet until I found the movie in question. I popped the DVD into the player. "I'm going to get you a blanket and some medicine. I'll be right back." I whispered to her. I had a few minutes while the previews were rolling.

I found an extra blanket in the closet upstairs which I grabbed to keep Bella warm. I then walked into the bathroom to find the ibuprofen in the bathroom medicine cabinet. I took the bottle of pills with me and then went back downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I returned to the living room and gave Bella the pills and then placed the bottle and water glass on the table in front of her. I wrapped the blanket around her before settling myself onto the couch and then she snuggled into my chest.

Bella was fully absorbed in the movie but I was absentmindedly staring at the screen and playing with her hair. I saw Belle go to the bookstore, her father get lost in the woods, and Belle offering herself to take her father's place in imprisonment. We were watching the scene where Belle and the Beast dance while Mrs. Potts sings the song 'Beauty and the Beast' when I heard Bella's soft voice.

"This is my favorite Disney movie," she whispered. "You wanna know why?" she asked, briefly looking up to my face before letting her eyes return to the screen.

"Why is this your favorite, sweetheart?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"It reminds me of me and you," she said, relaxing back into me, as she had sat up to talk to me. Her words took me by surprise. I had always thought of me as the monster and Bella as the angel. Angel and the Monster didn't have the same ring to it like Beauty and the Beast did. Of course the book that Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont wrote was La Belle et la Bête, Belle and the Beast, not Bella et le monstre, Bella and the Monster. I had never thought about it that way before.

Belle and Bella. The names were only different by one letter. Both of them could be found reading during every spare moment they had. They both cared more for others and were selfless, unlike most humans. They both fell in love with someone who put them in danger, when they were the only girl loved by the most popular man.

The Prince and Edward. Both were angry and bitter until they found their true love. Both found the girl they loved and would do anything for her.

Yet Bella et le monstre was still slightly different from La Belle et la Bête. Underneath the fur and claws, the Beast was human. Unlike me, he had a beating heart and he had no venom or super strength and speed that could kill or hurt his love or forever silence her heart, leaving her trapped at age eighteen for eternity. In both stories, Belle and Bella were both willing to make sacrifices for their love. But in our story, the story of the Angel and the Monster, Bella would be the one making a change, for better or for worse, not me, like the beast did in Beauty and the Beast.

A sudden surge of anger washed over me and I clinched my fists. I was not mad at Bella. Bella could do nothing to make me mad at her. I was mad at myself. Because of me, Bella could not have a happy ending like Belle does. What Bella wanted was for me to end her life for her and make her one of us. Our love was forbidden. The love of Belle and the Beast was complicated but not impossible, and certainly not forbidden. I wanted Bella to be happy but I could not give her what she wanted. I could not send her to the eternal damnation that I had been sent to. I wouldn't. Bella was an angel and deserved so much more than a monster like me.

As the movie drew to a close and the credits began rolling, Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson's version of Beauty and the Beast began to play. Bella stood up and only then was I fully aware that the movie had ended, and instinctively stood up to follow Bella. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stepped up to position her feet on mine, just as we had done at prom. I wrapped my arms around her and she layed her head against my chest. I gently swayed to the music. Bella looked up at me and gave a small smile. It was much weaker, due to her being sick but still a smile that could have made my unbeating heart melt. "I love you Edward," she whispered, before tucking her head back against my chest. My Bella, my love, my angel, my Belle, my beauty.

All of my anger disappeared with those four simple words. Simple words yet they held more meaning than possibly the most complex words in the English dictionary. Perhaps Bella and I really were some masochistic version of Beauty and the Beast. Because although our ending would be very different, both Bella and Belle had been able to find the human deep inside the monster.I smiled down at my Bella leaning against me for support, showing love and devotion to no one but me, a monster, a vampire. My Bells.

"I love you too, Bella."


End file.
